


Emtpy Dreams

by HalflingRanger



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hope, Peace, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger
Summary: Random poem.





	1. Empty Dreams

Empty hopes and empty dreams

Need to be fulfilled

But no one cares or has the time

Lost in obscurity

Hope is gone

Can’t find my place

But I know that

The time will come

There’ll be change

Change

There’ll be change

Deep inside our hearts

Hope is coming

Hope is coming from within

No need to win

Just find peace

So we can all be _free_

**FIN**


	2. Within the Shadows

Open your eyes

To see the night

Taking shape before you

 

Within the shadows

Of the night

Hear the voices calling:

_Turn away_

_Look away_

_Far away_

_From me_

Search the night

Search for life

Find a way

 

Within the shadows

Of the night

Hear the voices calling:

_Turn away_

_Look away_

_Far away_

In your dreams

You will find

That darkness is your ally

 

Within the shadows

Of the night


	3. Goodnight

Take me back to the start

When I thought I had a chance

Before I closed my eyes

Lost sight of my way

On an path leading to nowhere

Nothing else around

But empty dead end streets

Stuck in a place

Unlike any other

Trying to go forward

Without any way to move

Life has me in checkmate

Now the game is through

Lights are going dark

To settle into night

Time to say goodbye

And good night


	4. Lead Me to the Light

Take me by the hand

To lead me to the light

Through the shadowy tunnels

No one else can lead me through

You are my one and only hope

You are the reason I survive the night

There will always be

The slippery slopes

That bring us tumbling down

But as long as we have each other

We will hold on together

We can take on anything

Nothing to hold us back

FIN


End file.
